duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Junk Rare
A Junk Rare (Also known as a "Scrub Rare", "Reject Rare", "Cheap Rare", and "カスレア", "ハズレア" in Japanese) is a slang term for cards that are Very Rare or above that are extremely low in card power and will never be used in competitive play. Due to this, their collective value is usually very low and most will only sell for around 70-300 yen. The reverse term is "Top Rare". Definition A Junk Rare is not something like the Quasi-Vanilla fatties like in DM-01 and DM-05 as most of the cards that are Very Rare or above is basically the same. (This includes Syrius, Firmament Elemental and King Tsunami as they are considered weak at that time due to their high costs.) It means something that is of the same rarity as many competitively useful cards but is extremely low in card power, often standing out from the rest. *The following is an example of a series of Top Rares comparing to the Junk Rares of the same set, taking DMR-13 as an example; **The extremely powerful and rare Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon, appearing one every 17 boxes and is among one of the most powerful finishers in today's metagame; **The extremely versatile Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol, widely used in Miramisu and Mana burn decks; **The extremely powerful Spell Lockdown Hibiki, Explosive Mirror; **Zeek Cavalie, Dragon King of Spirits which has an absurdly difficult to achieve extra win condition; **Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion which seems bland compared to the rest of the Super Rares and has an extremely high packaging rate; **A cycle of Vanilla creatures that are strictly worse than Vanilla Giant or Smith, Breaking Right. Types of Junk Rares Flat out useless cards A type of junk rare that is so outright useless that they are often used in joke decks for novelty and might have a fan-base; *'Aqua Master': One of the most famous Junk Rares in Duel Masters history, it features a difficult to activate and minor effect and it's cost is too high and power is too low. *'Caspein, Unbeatable Demon': Power can infinitely increase but cannot attack players at all. As it has 0000 power and it's power comes from creatures from the graveyard, it is destroyed instantly by Cyber N World's come-into-play effect. *'Gaulezal Dragon': Quasi-Vanilla that has a lower power-to-cost ratio than Giriel, Ghastly Warrior. High Risk, Low Reward cards A type of Junk Rare which has an effect that is not worth the risk and difficulty going for it; *'Vacuum, the Hidden Curse': The player will most likely waste 10 mana (6 from the creature and 4 to activate it's Overdrive ability) for a 6000 power Quasi-Vanilla creature without casting an opponent's spell at all. *'Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight': Ultimate Evolution creature that costs 8 and has 11000 power and only evolves from Light evolution creatures, which makes summoning it difficult. It's effect provides minimal protection for Creature attacks and has no resistance to removal. *'Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice': Both effects of this creature are completely luck based Rock-Paper-Scissors effects with minor rewards for successfully connecting them. Is in the same rarity as top tier cards such as Olzekia, General of Decapitation and Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard. Outclassed Cards A type of formerly useful card that is outclassed by something else and there are some high-rarity cards in the same set that are still useful to this day; *'Fighter Dual Fang'; Outclassed by Quatro Fang, Super Gang Leader and appears in nearly all CoroCoro Dream Packs. *'Metalchaos Dragon'; Outclassed by Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon. Found use in combo decks High Rarity cards that were once considered Junk Rares but had seen use in recent combos; *'Cosmoview Lunatron'; Found use in IFormulaX-tra Win and Melge Loop One-Shot decks. *'Gabriella, Holy Princess'; Found use in Eureka Drain and Mad Romanoff beatdown decks. * Zeek Cavalie, Dragon King of Spirits; Found use in Boaropagos Ragmal Loop decks. High collect-ability cards Some cards that are not useful in competitive play but has high collect-ability; *'Crystal Zweilancer'; is known for it's flashy and beautiful illustration. *'Weaker Victory Rares such as Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun and Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident'; Victory Rares generally sell for high prices and have high collect-ability, especially secret versions. Comparatively bland cards These cards tend to be somehow powerful but are bland compared to other useful cards from the same expansion; *'Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion': Bland compared to the other Super Rares of the same set but still a strong card if used correctly. *'Truename Viva La Revolution': Extremely luck-based Gachinko Judge ability but has the possibility to destroy some high-power creatures if it successfully connects multiple times. *'Infinite Orchestra of Love': Versatility is less than the rest of the Super Rare and Victory Rare cards in DMR-04. Notes *The Super Rares and Very Rares in DM-07 are not considered junk rares despite their extremely low card power; but due to this it had received negative reception and a few boxes might still be around in card stores in Japan right now, despite the expansion is already out of production. *Usually the more powerful the other rares are in the expansion the higher disappointment the person who pulls it out will be. For example, pulling Zabimeteus Samurai BLACK in DMX-05 will create less disappointment than pulling Eternal Moon, the Enlightened White Knight in DM-34 as DMX-05 consists of many weak cards, while DM-34 consists of many powerful cards such as Bolshack Cross NEX. Category:Gameplay